Feliciano Vargas
Feliciano Vargas '(born June 1924 in Venice, Kingdom of Italy) is a member of the Italian resistance and the youngest grandson of Roma Vargas. He is one of the main protagonists in ''Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart, ''and a supporting character in ''Bésame Mucho. His love interest is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Biography {coming soon} Relationships '''WARNING- THERE WILL BE MANY SPOILERS AHEAD SO DO NOT CONTINUE UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE STORY/WANT IT TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU. Ludwig Beilschmidt ''' Ludwig is the man who Feliciano fell in love with. They met when Feliciano was being confronted by a German soldier who wanted his ID. Ludwig defended Feliciano and they discovered that they could bth speak English. Feli persuaded Ludwig to meet him under an oak tree in a field, where they started to meet regularly to teach each other their own languages, play football and talk. After Ludwig discovered that Feliciano was a member of the resistance, he was angry and hated him, breaking Feli's heart. However, Ludwig realised that he was wrong to hate him and they made up, spending the night together in Roma's barn and exchanging photos. After many years, Ludwig and Feliciano met again after Roderich took Feli to Germany. The two started to move around a lot, living in Germany during summer and Italy during winter. Eventually they settled down in the barn (which Roma had converted into a proper house) and lived there for the remainder of their lives. '''Grandpa Roma Roma is a father figure for Feliciano, as he never knew his parents. Feliciano looks up to him and enjoys hearing stories about his mother and his grandfather's various 'escapades'. As Roma is very protective over his grandson, Feli usually was tasked with going to the market to buy groceries and gather information for the resistance, whilst Lovino was tasked with slightly more dangerous operations. Lovino Vargas Feliciano's older brother. When he can't go to Roma, Feli will often seek out Lovino for advice and help. This led to Lovino being the first to find out that Feliciano loved Ludwig. Despite his reluctance to do so, Lovino usually does help his brother if he is pleaded with, allowing Ludwig and Alfred to successfully break out of the German camp just before Feliciano is shot. When Feliciano was shot, Lovino looked after and became very protective over him, trying to keep him away from Ludwig before finally giving in and letting Feliciano go to him. Antonio Fernández Carriedo Feliciano gets along with him very well and is always excited for his visits, especially as he always brings presents and interesting stories. He is concerned and upset when Antonio is put into a coma, although he still begs him for help despite Lovino's warnings, leading to Antonio waking up for just long enough to give Feliciano instructions on how to break Ludwig out of the American base. Roderich Edelstein Roderich meets Feliciano when he is sent to Italy to bring him to Ludwig. However, he had heard a lot about Feliciano beforehand thanks to Ludwig talking about him all the time. Roderich seems amused at Feli's naive nature and asks him how old he is when they are on the train. Feliciano was amazed when he found out how rich Roderich was, and asked him a lot of questions whilst they travelled together. They get along quite well overall despite their differences in personality. Trivia * Much like his anime counterpart, Feliciano carries around a White Flag for 'surrender' * Feliciano's favourite song is Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart * Due to being shot in the chest, Feliciano suffers permanent damage to his chest ** He is unable to work long hours in the fields due to chest pains Category:Characters